


Monster Matches

by CozyCryptidCorner



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom
Genre: Curupira - Freeform, Dark Elves, Mothman, Multi, Naga, Orc, Seelie, Sidhe, fae, incubus, leshy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyCryptidCorner/pseuds/CozyCryptidCorner
Summary: Here is a collection of all the monster matches I have done.





	1. Chapter 1

a-lonely-dragon

If the monster match is still open~ I'm a pretty introverted gal, much love for chilling alone. I'm on the quieter side, I prefer listening and observing, and am more of an "action speaks louder than words" kind of person. I love reading and writing sci-fi, fantasy, and horror/supernatural, and watching horror movies. I adore the peacefulness of nighttime and stargazing. I've got a soft spot for the gentle giant trope. 5' 6'', blond pixie cut, big ol' glasses cuz I'm blind as a bat.

Match:

You’ve been matched with an Orc! He’s not the tallest of his people, sure, but he towers over most humans at 6'4. When the weather is nice, he enjoys to just sit outside and work on his wooden carvings. You occasionally lose track of him when he does this since he is entirely silent whenever in deep thought. How can a hulking figure blend in with his surroundings? His skin is a warm forest green, light and dark brown freckles dusting his nose, arms, and back; an effortless camouflage for whenever he’s out in the woods. Though the sky has never been much of an interest for him, he took the time to learn all your favorite constellation names so he can easily understand what you’re looking for at night. He even carved the outer shell of a telescope for your birthday, special ordering the optical pieces from a skilled glass smith. The look on your face was worth every painstaking hour spent whittling the runes that decorate the sides.

 

 

lyn-walker-

Hey! Sending this in for the monster match you posted. I'm a new sub after reading your Selkie story. I guess for an about me, I'm 18 in my first year of uni, I'm a boy(ish), I like guys and role reversal girls. I love the cold and the snow, and although I loved your story, I'm scared of the ocean. I also like pastel and lofi aesthetics. One last thing to add is that I love feeling small, and having someone protect me. Thanks for doing this! Looking forward to who you choose.

Match-

You have been matched with a Leshy! This Slavic creature is the guardian of a northern forest, able to grow or shrink at will to aid and assist all animals under his care. His blood runs blue, so when he blushes, his near-white skin changes to the color of the clearest morning sky. The Leshy is always calm and sweet around you, leaving little winter blossoms and berries on your doorstep whenever he can. His hair matches the dark evergreens that his forest is made of, usually wild and knotted at the end of a long day.  You never worry about becoming lost within his forest, for somehow your path always leads you to exactly where you need to be, no matter how you twist and turn.  He does nothing without reason, and would never think to harm another creature without provocation. The only time you have ever seen him genuinely livid was when poachers entered his forest for the furs of his precious white wolves. Though he only caused a minor avalanche, it was enough to trap the poachers until rescuers dug them out and promptly put them behind bars.

 

 

Anonymous-

For the monster pair up  🤩 I’m a short female with a relatively small frame in the top but thicker thighs and hips I’m more of an extrovert and love going out, especially with people I like being protected and feeling safe, and I also enjoy my s/o when they b drinking that respect wamen juice I enjoy nature and being outside quite often, and will opt for a hike over a fancy restaurant (Btw I love all your stories on Archive I’m lowkey fangirling rn since I found your Tumblr)

Match-

You have been matched with the Curupira! The Curupira has a mop of bright ginger hair, the straight tuffs often sticking out at odd angles. His green eyes change with his environment, shifting to match the colors of the forest. Unlike a human, his feet are shaped in an odd angle, his ankle beginning at a higher point in his leg like a bird’s, looking as though he’s standing on tip-toe at all times. Since his toes are on the opposite side of a human’s his footprints look like he is running backward. Your Curupira, though mischievous, took a swift liking to you. If he feels you are being mistreated, he is quick to cause simple inconveniences to the guilty party, shoelaces tied together here, a pit appearing out of nowhere there, nothing particularly life-threatening. There is nothing that happens in his rainforest that he doesn’t know about, and he is more than happy to show you every square inch of his pride and joy.  In the heart of the forest is a home that he made for you to stay in whenever you please, the trees coaxed to grow just so, wild berries and edibles surrounding the space so you would never get hungry. He’s not particularly skilled with the mundaneness of basic human interactions, but he tries not to be a terror in public. Your Curupira much prefers the wildness of nature rather than the blandness of city life

 

 

batavakiking-

Hello, are the Monstermatches still open? If yes, could you pair me? I'm a chubby architecture student, very tired and in need of hugs and kisses. I love wearing dresses and hoodies. I'm a introvert so I usually stay home. I like to read and draw, and even if I enjoy spending time with my friends and going out I really appreciate my time alone. I love winter and almost anything winter related, even though I live in a tropical country. Generally, I just want to make my friends happy.

Match-

Your match is a Hrimthurs! This giant is from the realm of Niflheim, the land of eternal cold. Tall is an understatement, it can be said that your Hrimthurs towers over you almost like a mountain. Like most of the species, your Hrimthurs sports an icy blue complexion with a few white scars on their arms and legs from accidents in the forge where they are a smith. They have long, silky white hair that makes people stop in their tracks to look and maybe question about the shampoo type they use. There are no irises or pupils in your Hrimthurs eyes, only whites, which can admittedly be a little startling at first. Though they aren’t quiet artistically inclined with the pen, their armor is regarded to be high quality, their weapons just as decorative as they are deadly. Your Hrimthurs is almost impossibly gentle for their size, often placing a hand on your shoulder or the top of your head as they walk by. Though your Hrimthurs would consider themself an introvert, they are an excellent conversationalist, and an almost perfect salesperson as well. They are remarkable at diffusing frustration and hostility, not only listening to any frustration you may have, but quick to try and fix whatever is wrong.

 

 

kiliakit

Hi, I’d really like a monster match if they’re still open but I’m not really very confident? I’m a quiet person, pretty self-conscious, and I love cuddling with my cats while reading a book. I fidget a lot and I’m always stressed about something, but my sketchbook is always on hand! I’m only 5’4 and I could really use some casual affection, even if it’s just a hand on the shoulder. I tend to sing along with whatever’s on the radio, even if my siblings say I’m not very good. Thanks  😊

Match-

You have been matched with a Ghost! Your ghost is attached to something you bought, though you haven’t quite figured it out yet. Your ghost can be corporal for hours at a time- they’ve had millennia to practice. Though your ghost isn’t particularly certain where they came from, it has been narrowed down to the Mediterranean area. Your ghost has a head of thick, curly brown hair, eyes as dark as melted chocolate, and a smile that can rip your heart out of your chest. Crowds and public places can be overwhelming for them, and much prefer to stay put in your home. Occasionally, they will go out, as long as there is a guarantee that the destination isn’t far and won’t be populated too densely. They enjoy cuddling up to you whenever you’re at rest, on the couch, on the bed, one time in the shower before the water interfered with their spiritual resonance. After figuring out the modern stove-top, they have taken copying the recipes found in a food magazine accidentally delivered to your address, the rightful owner simply telling you not to bother with the hassle of returning it when contacted. They treat that magazine like a bible, giving you a list of ingredients to buy at the grocery store whenever possible, and you usually come home to a home cooked meal, ready on the table. Your ghost can’t eat, they just enjoy the ability to craft something that you enjoy so thoroughly.

 

 

anonymous-

Hi! I'm a 5'10 girl who's straight. I'm introverted but bubbly when I do have energy for people. I love plants and things that are pretty and delicate, but I l also love things that are high contrast, such as a small, cute person that's incredibly dangerous. I always tend to go for wounded guys that I feel like I can help. I love when they're needy and vulnerable with me. I would love a monster match :)

Match-

You have been matched with a Naga! Your Naga’s snake half is similar to an Albino Burmese Python, with white scales covered in bright yellow spots. His eyes are bright red, startling and almost hypnotic when you made eye contact for the first time, hair a white so pure it blinds when out in the sunlight. The only reason your Naga made it to adulthood would be because he was trapped in a menagerie since hatching, the owner a wealthy collector who enjoyed owning ‘rare things,’ in your Naga’s own bitter words. Unfortunately, he probably wouldn’t have lasted a year out in the wild with his genetic mutation flagging down any an all predators. At first, your Naga refused to talk about his time in the menagerie, since it was all in the past and shouldn’t be touched on. Though, slowly, he would quietly admit to some of the awful things done to him in the quiet dark, feeling comfortable enough to speak of it only in the cover of night. Bitterness still churns within your Naga; however, he doesn’t let it affect his relationship with you in any way. Recently, he’s begun to transcribe some ancient transcripts to a more modern language, his pure, phenomenal understanding of the scrolls mystifying to any other archeologist also working on the project. It brings him joy to contribute so much to something so crucial in understanding the history of his race.

 

 

Anonymous-

Monster pair up please!!!! Very petite spicy Latina I can be super affectionate and crave it almost constantly I enjoy reading a good book by a fire or just being surrounded by people indoors I don’t really have a type but I love size differences I love someone that can protect me in need

Match-

You have been matched with an Incubus! Your Incubus is over six feet of muscle and love, his skin the color of freshly spilled blood, his hair as black as volcanic rock. As a demon who appeals to the desires of humanity, he can shapeshift slightly, not as fluid as an actual shapeshifter, but he can easily make his features more ‘human.’ Your Incubus is always completely himself, horns, pointy ears, and all when he is alone with you. The human shape he takes is only a precaution for being out in public. While his people have a stigma for being a creature of pure sexuality, it’s honestly more of a complete understanding of physical needs or physical requirements. Humans need to be touched, hugged, cuddled, and your Incubus quickly figures out precisely what you need, when you need it, how to give it, and most importantly, when you need him to back off and let you be. Your Incubus has a fascination with psychology, often borrowing old textbooks and studies from the library to pour over them with the same intensity he gives everything else. The Cubi, succubi/incubi, all have a natural intuition of human emotions; how to trigger and diffuse them, though your Incubus is more interested in how people come to experience their feelings the way they do. How some people have anxiety while others don’t, how those kinds of emotions develop in a person, and how people turn out the way they do. He confides in you that the Cubi don’t exactly think about the logistics of their behavior, how their harmful meddling can affect people over long periods. Your Incubus wants to begin right whatever wrongs are done by his people.

 

 

leeeeeeesaaaaann-

If the monster match up is still open, I'm a 5'6 female with a lean frame, I am in no way curvy lol, I'm a bit of a scatterbrain and tend to push stuff off till the last minute. I can never really stay on one hobbies since there are so many fun things to do. I wouldn't say I'm shy, maybe an ambivert? I'm shy when it comes to my self but I'll be loud in a snap for family or friends. Also if this helps any, I love music but have a decent voice and cooking/drawing are one of my best abilities!

Match-

Your match is with an Aes Sídhe! Your Aes Sídhe is an ethereal beauty, tall and willowy, with hair darker than night and skin as pale as snow. Their Otherworld revolves around yours like a twin planet, invisible to the untrained eye, but always there, hiding under a layer of reality. Your Aes Sídhe stumbled through into your world, and though very confused by the difference in technology and social etiquette (you’re allowed to just… THANK PEOPLE?!?!), they soon found Earth to be charming, though its sort of the same way a rich person would find the little town of their third vacation home charming. In the end, they decided they wanted to stay with you instead of returning home, deciding it would be nigh impossible to part with you. It turns out that your Aes Sídhe has a special knack for caring the sick and ailing, especially since they seem to know more about medicinal herbs and their uses than any homeopathic guru in the country. They love this water diffuser invention and often has it running with some kind of herbal essential oil during flu season to keep your lungs clear of a cough. There is no shortage of fresh herbs to use in cooking, as your Aes Sídhe diligently keeps a windowsill garden healthy and ready to eat.

 

 

lukeios-

Hi! Sounds fun, so why don't I try? I am 22 and a woman. I have blonde hair that I dye red, blue eyes and I am quite tall. I like pretty and beautiful things. I am an artist: I am studying sculpture but I love watercolors  ♥️⭐ I am learning tarot and other witchy stuff. Thanks!

Match-

You have been matched with a Seelie Fae! Once that you accidentally summoned. Oops. Though annoyed in the beginning, he decided that some time in your realm would be a decent enough break from the drama of the court. It has been a long time since his last visit to your realm, and to say the changes are vast would be an understatement. The last person he made a deal with died over three centuries ago, back when most people thought the sun was the same size as the moon and revolved around the Earth. He does have a bit of an identity crisis since he always thought of himself as a dealmaker fellow, and slowly comes to terms that no one needs to ask for children, no one needs to ask for rain, and no one needs to ask for cures for diseases that have been eradicated anymore. There are only a limited amount of things the Fae can do via ‘magic,’ and humans have apparently advanced well beyond that. After watching some reruns of Judge Judy during his low, he became somewhat fascinated with the idea of human law and those who practice it. Using his usual charms, he somehow wedged himself into an upper-class law school and excelled faster than any other student ever to attend. Now he is infamous and feared in a very different court, one where he may not be able to call all the shots, but one that challenges him in a way nothing else has. Your Seelie Fae hasn’t felt this alive in a millennium. Though his actions might come off a bit manipulative, he really does want what’s best for you and understands that he doesn’t honestly know better than you in that area. It took your Seelie Fae a while to realize that, though. After figuring out your preferred methods of intimacy, he makes sure to do them whenever he can. Your Seelie Fae feels the need to remind you of his adoration at all times to make up for the cold shoulder he gave you during the first meeting.  

 

 

rhainakincaid-

I'm a pansexual lady and folklore loving geek. I love the woods and green places and will often find myself missing it if I am away too long. I like wordplay and wit in my partner(s) but am very ambivalent when it comes to appearance as long as they're affectionate, playful, and can keep up.

Match-

You have been matched with a Nixie! Your Nixie has flowing honey-brown hair that usually is the home of reeds and twigs if she doesn’t take the time to brush it regularly. With the voice of an angel and the wit of a devil, your Nixie, unlike her sisters, is able to convince her prey to merely wander into her lake of their own accord instead of hypnotizing then with a song. You find her one day, lounging out on the rocks completely naked, brushing her hair while humming a little melody. Having passed a ragged man with wild, shifty eyes carrying a paper bag with god knows what inside, you approached her to voice your concern. Your Nixie thought that was incredibly sweet and extremely unnecessary, though didn’t tell you the latter until much later. Instead, she invites you to sit with her and talk. She takes an immediate liking to you, scrounging up shiny pebbles and fully bloomed flowers to give you whenever you swing by. You give her a favorite colored rubber band to tie her hair with when she goes swimming. Though she does have clothes to wear (you cannot begin to fathom where she even hides them), the hems of her dresses and pants are always wet, just shy of dripping water wherever she wanders. Your Nixie enjoys attending concerts, especially that new genre called ‘rock,’ despite that most of the songs not even being about rocks. 

 

 

different-stars-and-stories-

Eek, monster matches please? (I just found all your fics on AO3!) So, last time I checked, I was 5"4', female, straight, and Chinese! I've never really been in a relationship, and I'm a bit introverted and also a very analytical and judgemental person. But I'm also a romantic! I've always wanted someone to love me like those literature pairings, and I do hope there's someone out there for me. But on a different note, I enjoy sewing, drawing, calligraphing, and taking care of my baby succulents!

Match-

You have been matched with a Deity! Forgotten and sealed away by a revolt, long before humans even bothered becoming a civilization, your Deity was awoken by an overworked art historian trying to study and replicate an ancient stone tablet found deep inside a cavern. Your Deity has pacific-blue skin, his hair a light gray that shimmers like silver in the light. His ears are pointy and long, and as his powers come from the sea, each side of his neck sports three gills. A millennium of time-out gave him some things to think about, and when he was freed, he decided not to give humans any grief for his entrapment. No one walking down the street spared him a second glance, though, even as he strolled through the city in all of his glory. Your Deity soon found out how far humans have strayed from the old ways. After witnessing how little the humans care for the spiritual world, he tried to learn how to call positive attention to himself in order to be worshipped once more. He somehow met you, stumbling through life like a kitten without a mother, and you told him he needs to stop seeking other people’s approval to make himself feel good. That stuck with him, and so he stuck to you. He does crave your attention, he has gone thousands of years without any, after all, but understands that when you need space, he should to back off. When you crave intimacy, he is more than happy to give and receive, even if he needs a little coaching on what exactly needs to be done or how exactly you want to be held.

 

 

nervium-

(HOT DAMN, monster match please!) I'm a 5'5" punkish trans dude, gay, ambivert, who spends a lot of time doing anatomy studies and figure drawing. Also partying. I'm super into sci-fi, unironic vaporwave aesth and retro horror. Not the mushy/overly affectionate type in a relationship tbh but I love stimulating conversations and doing adventurous shit together.

Match-

You’ve been matched with a Mothman! He is one tall monster, and not counting the fluff, towers over you at 6'5. Rumors say that he is a transdimensional being who can skip over universes, and you soon find that out to be true. He greatly enjoys taking a special someone out to visit a unique version of earth that people can only dream of. He is very powerful, however, he never uses his abilities to harm others, much preferring the easier route of psychological damage any attackers might receive from his ghostly shrieks and beastly body. He is a bit of a wild card at parties, especially after a few shots of millennia-aged booze made from a long extinct grain, the phasing in of a couple extra Lovecraftian horrors to the current dimension done to, quoting his slightly slurred speech, ‘liven things up a bit.’  Though he loves you deeply, your Mothman has some trouble telling or even showing you how much. Communication isn’t exactly his strong suit, but he makes up for it in absolutely stellar cuddles.  Waking up to a pair of glowing red eyes in the dead of night was probably admittedly startling at the beginning of your relationship, but you got used to it. While the two of you lay against each other, your Mothman enjoys patting you on the head the way most people pat his own pale fluff in absolute wonder.

 

 

Anonymous-

Hello! I don't know if you're still doing the monster match, but if you have a spot left, I'd love to participate! I'm a 21 year old biromatic ace girl and I'm 5' 9". I'm a biology major and a huge science nerd -- it's my dream to help cure cancer some day! In my free time I read a ludicrous amount of high fantasy novels, knit, and write. I get pretty nervous around people and social situations -- living in a cave in the woods would suit me just fine! Thank you so much and I love your blog!

Match-

You have been matched with a Shadow Being! Your Shadow Being was, at first, only seen out of the corner of your eye. Their appearance was barely corporal, little wisps of darkness curling and twisting around an approximation of a bipedal creature. And like a snap, they were gone. It takes quite a lot to coax them out again, but listening to your pleas, they fizzle back into view, your Shadow Being’s shape a little more solid and steady. They don’t speak the way you or I do, they project what they need, like a radio signal, and your brain picks up on it like a receiver. Your Shadow Being is a little shy at first, though quickly warms up to you the more time you spend with them. Slowly, your Shadow Being begins to develop their skills at solidifying their form into something that you can hug. Maybe not precisely flesh, and a little chilly to the touch, but that’s exactly what big fluffy blankets are for. Once your Shadow Being can keep their corporal form for a long enough time, all they want to do is hold you against the area that would be their chest and listen to you breathe. They love watching you do mundane, everyday things, though they don’t ‘watch’ in the sense that they have eyes. Through smoky gestures and emotional projections, they manage to communicate that they can feel the vibrations in the room, sort of like a joint hearing-sound receptor, as well as being extra sensitive to heat, like an internal thermal-cam. 

 

 

kittykats2011-

Monster match up, please? I'm a straight, 5'9, curvy gal with a deep love for the arts and the history of it. I'm shy at first but get chatty after I've warmed up, adore animals, and I'm pretty clumsy. I love mythological tales and legends, so I'm excited about what my match up will be.

Match-

You have been matched with a Tengu! Your Tengu is the guardian of a mountain and wears a terrifying bird mask, scaring away anyone who would do his land harm. Your Tengu has a mop of black hair usually tied in a ponytail, tuffs of strands too short to make it framing his face. Once he is comfortable enough with you to remove his mask, you can see that his eyes aren’t obsidian as you initially thought, but a glimmering silver that almost shifts to blue when the light is just right. He is taller than you, however, not by a particularly wide margin, though the way he carries himself, straight back, hand on the hilt of a beautiful knife, is far more respectable than anyone who is just ‘tall.’ Not only is your Tengu is polite to a fault, but he is also organized, precise, and surprisingly well-read for living on top of a mountain for centuries. He knows plenty about mythic tales and lore because he’s lived through them, a lot of his stories first-hand accounts of things like mermaids, the nøkken, and how your planet was almost taken over by the amphibious Nommo from the Sirius star system.

 

 

Anonymous-

Hey, really been enjoying your stories so far :). Monster match up: I'm a short INTP Scorpio woman studying pharmacy. Bit of a playful hedonist with a passion for good food but with a serious intellectual side, enjoying deep conversations and science.

Match-

You have been matched with a Djinn! Your Djinn, unlike a lot of their brethren, takes the phrase ‘be careful what you wish for’ and throws it out the window. Instead of a domino effect of disastrous consequences, each person’s wish will swing around to benefit as many people as possible. Needed that promotion at work? Maybe their brother would simply kill the competition, but not only is your Djinn going to move you up, once your spot is empty, they’ll also make sure someone who needs that position gets it. That person finally has money to feed their family, now their kids don’t have to worry about getting jobs in high school and can spend their time studying, all of them getting into good colleges, and all of them continuously succeeding in life and spreading good further and further down the road. The science behind it, well, they’re happy to explain what they understand, but there is a large part of it that will always remain a mystery. Your Djinn is very good at picking up on human moods, it’s sort of in the job description, but is also skilled at diffusing the bad ones. A part of them loves to be social and explore the human realm, though they have to take the whole smoke and mirrors bit of their personality and tuck it somewhere safe. Typically, they are taller than you by a good foot with skin as blue as the early evening sky, though they will tone it down to something almost marginally basic (they still definitely enjoy turning heads, though) when meandering in public.

 

 

aysexycosplay-

For a monster match, I'm nonbinary, INFP, and pan. I love art or all forms and love to read. I'm very shy and introverted except when talking about what I'm passionate about. I'm soft spoken and submissive to most things except what I truly believe in. I'm 5'10" and pretty curvy, and as an extra bit of info H.P. Lovecraft has been my favorite author since I was in middle school.

Match-

You have been matched with a Faun! Your faun has fluffy black fur and hair, their skin the color of brown mahogany, their eyes the dusty gray of dawn. Though your Faun might be considered outspoken, they hold true to their beliefs and don’t let others get away with being terrible. Your Faun has an ear for music, an olivewood flute their most prized possession. They enjoy playing whenever they can, and are often writing songs for others to enjoy. Usually, you can find them outside, playing to a small crowd of people who toss money in the empty flute case. It makes enough for them to get by, though soon they are auditioning for a position in a small orchestra in a nearby theater. Your Faun is very in tune with your emotions, picking up subtle shifts that you sometimes don’t even notice. Knowing you inside and out definitely benefits you in every way possible, since they can often find the root of a problem early in any fight, quickly diffusing it. Even though your Faun can tend to be argumentative towards others, they don’t like arguing with you. One of your friends mentioned it had to do with respect, if your Faun doesn’t respect someone, they feel the need to challenge and pick at until they are satisfied that the person is worth it. Your Faun already respects you, so they don’t want to shake the boat too much. They have a thing for sweets, but can’t overdo it without shaking like a highly caffeinated squirrel.

 

 

vespertineaeternum-

Monster Match! I'm 5'2", Nonbinary, They/Them or He/Him. I'm on the curvy side, but androgyny is my aim. I've got depression, anxiety, and adhd, but I'm fairly high-functioning regardless. INFJ/Introvert, but l think people are fascinating. I'm very into cultural studies ( especially food! ), unsolved mysteries/the occult/cryptids. I'm a practicing witch. I love video games and cyberpunk/dystopia media! I'm stubborn and blunt, a little tsundere, and fiercely protective/caring to my loved ones.

Match-

You’ve been matched with a Tennin! Your Tennin is a heavenly messenger, usually bringing guidance, or, as their job title suggests, messages from higher deities. Their usual client is the resident sky goddess, hashing out the general ground rules with the ever-changing Sylph population. Your Tennin sports long black hair that falls straight down to their waist, usually tying it back when working. They also have eyes of icy gray, though you think they change between steel and blue depending on their mood. Typically, your Tennin is a bit reserved, rarely showing any form of emotion, especially while they are working. Showing emotion could be a form of showing their agenda, and in the business of heavenly messenger, that can have some adverse effects of their clientele. With you, though, they feel an immense sense of ease. You might be the first mortal they actually smiled at in… centuries, probably. On their downtime, your Tennin enjoys working with their hands, particularly fond of a Japanese form of paper sculpture. It takes an immense amount of patience, good paper, and a set of extremely sharp knives, but they are quite good at it. They give you little bits of their artwork sometimes, something they don’t really do for anyone else. While your Tennin’s job might depend entirely on conflict, that doesn’t mean they enjoy partaking in it. They aren’t exactly what you would call confrontational, and hate it when someone raises their voice at them. Your Tennin typically uses a quiet tone whenever speaking, rarely loud, even when excited.

 

 

ladylustitia-

Hi! For the monster match, I've seen you do these and I've always loved the matches you've given to others. So here I go. I'm 26, female, mostly into dudes but the there have been a few dudettes who have made me blush. I value honesty and loyalty above all. Dudes who may seem brutes but are actually fuzzy soft kittens on the inside are my fav. Im a tall ass bitch, so someone who could actually eclipse me would make me swoon. Scars are pretty, gravely voices are sexy and claws are a turn on. <3

Match-

You have been matched with a Døkkálfr! Your Døkkálfr lives in a subterranean city buried so deeply within the Earth’s crust, no modern instruments could possibly find it. With electricity sourced from an underground freshwater river, one could say that the Dökkálfar technologically advanced right alongside humans, though, of course, with some exceptions. Your Døkkálfr stumbled into you quite by accident, the both of you breaking your people’s respective rules of not straying too far. Even with his people strenuously enforcing the opposite, your Døkkálfr decided to get to know you instead of… the usual response to being found, which is killing any person who dares stray too far into the caverns. It is easily accomplished, unfortunately, as the average height of the Dökkálfar is at least a head taller than the average human, and that paired with an almost supernatural strength? Most unsuspecting humans don’t stand a chance.  Like most of his people, your Døkkálfr sports the stone-gray skin that helps him blend with the cavern’s walls, dark, splotchy patches along his back and arms like camouflage against prying eyes. Black hair is kept in a short, no-nonsense haircut, as he doesn’t wish the hassle of keeping up with a longer style. His eyes were once amber, he told you, years ago when he was a child. Now they are glazed over with a milky white shade, his sight long gone, taken by a plague that almost drove his people to extinction. Your Døkkálfr is never bitter, learning from the near-death experience to take everything life gives to him with some amount of joy, to be thankful that he is alive to experience even the bad days. Touch is his favorite sense, your Døkkálfr loves to run his fingers through your hair, weaving together hairstyles, taking them apart, starting over again for however long you allow him to do so. Hearing is his second favorite, so while the two of you are together, he continuously prompts you to speak, immensely enjoying to the sound of your voice mingling with the natural sounds of the cave.

 

animesparkleluv96-

Hi, I donated a Kofi for a monster match. I am a Cancer, INFJ, who loves to write, draw, and tell my dreams as stories. I also love night walks to stargaze. I'm pretty quiet, but if I can sense I can trust you, I tend to ramble and get pretty loud. I'm definitely a hugger. I do have a bit of an anger issue, but I'm good at keeping it under wraps unless someone messes with those I care about. For a partner, I would like someone who could protect me and who wouldn't mind when I suddenly get loud.

Match-

You have been matched with a Tiefling! Your Tiefling has ruddy-brown skin, with a collection of odd scars dancing along their arms, legs, and back. Though they weren’t exactly forthcoming about where the marks came from, you managed to wheedle out that they were the leftovers of one brutal lashing. Their hair is long, black, and curly, somewhat rough to maintain if both of you are on the go. Intricate braids pull the strands away from their golden eyes, the rest flowing freely down their back in an odd statement. Tieflings are already scrutinized just by existing, yet your Tiefling’s hair paired with their tall, buff size makes it all the more difficult to ignore them. One thing about Tieflings is that they often choose a second name once they reach adulthood, a nickname if you will, that symbolizes a goal they have in life. Your Tiefling has chosen Remembrance, and only when the two of you are alone, do they discuss why and how. They do seem to be satisfied with their progress, though there are definitely a few low points that you have seen them through, just as they help you through your own. When not doing things that bring money to the table, they bring food to the table by gardening. Though their garden is their pride and joy, their skill at finding edible plants out in the wilderness should be considered witchcraft. They might leave you for oh, twenty, maybe twenty-five minutes, and return with a basket or cloth full of berries, nuts, and weeds. Your Tiefling loves to hike and is really a wanderer at heart, meandering over and around whatever land that is the most untouched by others.


	2. Part Two, Electric Bugaloo

_animesparkleluv96-_

Hi, I donated a Kofi for a monster match. I am a Cancer, INFJ, who loves to write, draw, and tell my dreams as stories. I also love night walks to stargaze. I'm pretty quiet, but if I can sense I can trust you, I tend to ramble and get pretty loud. I'm definitely a hugger. I do have a bit of an anger issue, but I'm good at keeping it under wraps unless someone messes with those I care about. For a partner, I would like someone who could protect me and who wouldn't mind when I suddenly get loud.

_Match:_

You have been matched with a Tiefling! Your Tiefling has ruddy-brown skin, with a collection of odd scars dancing along their arms, legs, and back. Though they weren’t exactly forthcoming about where the marks came from, you managed to wheedle out that they were the leftovers of one brutal lashing. Their hair is long, black, and curly, somewhat rough to maintain if both of you are on the go. Intricate braids pull the strands away from their golden eyes, the rest flowing freely down their back in an odd statement. Tieflings are already scrutinized just by existing, yet your Tiefling’s hair paired with their tall, buff size makes it all the more difficult to ignore them. One thing about Tieflings is that they often choose a second name once they reach adulthood, a nickname if you will, that symbolizes a goal they have in life. Your Tiefling has chosen Remembrance, and only when the two of you are alone, do they discuss why and how. They do seem to be satisfied with their progress, though there are definitely a few low points that you have seen them through, just as they help you through your own. When not doing things that bring money to the table, they bring food to the table by gardening. Though their garden is their pride and joy, their skill at finding edible plants out in the wilderness should be considered witchcraft. They might leave you for oh, twenty, maybe twenty-five minutes, and return with a basket or cloth full of berries, nuts, and weeds. Your Tiefling loves to hike and is really a wanderer at heart, meandering over and around whatever land that is the most untouched by others.

 

_Aelia-_

It's me, ya girl @aelia-likes-monsters. :D You know me pretty well I think, so I'm hitting you up for a match. I'm an INFP Pisces. My hobbies include being the weird centaur lady on Tumblr, collecting teeth at anime conventions, video games, cross stitch, reading, and writing monster romance (among other things). My love language is mostly verbal/words of affirmation, with a side of physical touch.

 

_Match:_

__

You have been matched with a Valkyrie! Your Valkyrie may be rather hot-headed, but she always has the best of intentions in mind. Perhaps just a tad wild, your Valkyrie has been known for doing things just a little different than what protocol suggests, but usually just making everything better for it in the end. Even though she has a bit of a reputation for recklessness, everyone she meets is almost immediately charmed by her lively and upbeat personality, your Valkyrie will rarely come across someone she can’t draw in with her winning smile. While she’s fearsome on the battlefield, whether it be fighting herself or drawing out the souls of the warriors, she has a moral code that she always tries to follow. Your Valkyrie’s first directive, of course, is to always protect the innocents, no matter what side they stand behind. Her second directive is to win, as long as the battle doesn’t interfere with the first directive in any way shape or form. Even though your Valkyrie is sweet as can be to you and her friends, it can all switch off like a light the moment she has to be hard and severe to those that deserve it, and while she tries to keep everything under control, her temper might bleed through the facade of coolness she builds for herself. If someone pokes all the right buttons, she snaps, so she will always keep watch on her inner frustration and tries to back off if the anger begins to add up.

 

 

_Pansexual-activity-_

Hi! I’m a pansexual female and a sun sagittarius, moon ares, and cancer rising! I love reading cheesy romance novels and drawing. I adore gardening and swimming, as well as reading tarot cards. I’m kind of shy at first because I have low self esteem. I love making other people happy, and if I can make someone laugh, my day has been made! I care about people too much, and I would literally die for my loved ones. I’m a hopeless romantic and I daydream about getting swept off my feet. 💕

 

_Match:_

__

You have been matched with a Selkie! Your Selkie is someone who can see exciting possibilities in what could feel like a mundane life. Your Selkie is a most certainly a warm person, a bit shy to anyone they don’t know, but still an extroverted and talkative individual. Once warmed up enough to a person, they are even more eager to be around them, doing everything in their power to make people smile and laugh. Your Selkie is not only open to new experiences but actively seeks them out, usually pulling you alongside them as they go. Even though they always encourage you to try new things, they can easily see when you are uncomfortable and will immediately back down and make sure you are okay and not overwhelmed. Your Selkie is from the Northern Pacific, though has traveled through most oceans to explore the world. They have a spotted brown and black coat which translates to tan skin and freckles when they are in their human form, short black hair that they can just barely tie back when doing something mildly reckless, and large, blue eyes that most people believe are contact lenses. While they are hardly a few inches taller than you, they are strong, definitely stronger than a human of their size, and can lift you off your feet and toss you over their shoulder if they are feeling playful. Your Selkie enjoys more exciting hobbies, like surfing the massive waves of winter’s high tide, and even at one point, dirt biking through a heavily wooded course that other people rarely visit.

 

 

_i-am-resilient-_

Hello hello!! I hope matches are still open! I'm 26, bisexual and full of adventure! I like classical romance, trips to museums and wild consensual(monogamous) sexual escapades. When I'm not trying to keep it classy I can be found camping and being as close to nature as possible. I'm 5'7", thin athletic and crafty as all hell. I hope this is enough info and have a fantastic day!!!

 

_Match:_

__

You have been matched with a Troll! Your Troll is a curious soul, filled with wanderlust and the desire to learn. While the rest of their people tend to regard science with mild suspicion at best, fear and anger at worst, as most of the other trolls use witchcraft and sorcery for every day things. While your Troll works as an assistant to a healer witch, on the side, they try to come up with non-magical solutions to everyday problems. Usually, they try experimenting with what they have in the witch’s clinic, but sometimes they go to the aboveground to forage for medicinal herbs, even though it’s widely known that going aboveground is dangerously infested with Humans. You were the first human your Troll had ever seen, and while some of the things the elders have said were true (no gray skin, uses science, etc.), there were some inconsistencies with the stories, for example, you aren’t ten feet tall and ready to bite their head off with your razor teeth. That leads them to want to learn more about humans and what they are like, and since you are the only human they know, you’ve got an overly eager Troll who asks thousands of questions about anything and everything about you, your life, your people, your city, and anything else they can think of.  Besides all the questions, you find your Troll is rather good at making you laugh, even though sometimes the humor of your two cultures don’t quite match up. While your Troll is under the constant stress of being caught, they still try to spend more and more time in the aboveground to be with you.  While technically a criminal, your Troll just wants to help people, not be a nuisance, and they really, honestly believe that they can do it with modern human medicine.

 

 

_severedreamerbeard-_

Heya! I'm here to get matched with a monster. I'll just run down the bullet points you had listed on your sale post and go from there. I'm a cis male, bi, Aquarius, and an INFP-T. As far as hobbies go, I spend probably entirely too much time reading romantic literature or romantic visual novels. Like I've probably spent a good 100+ bucks on VN's alone, and about the same on commissioned romantic stories too. Also a fan of nature walks, and other relaxed activities. I'm also very much a soft boi

 

_Match:_

You have been matched with a Seraphim! Your Seraphim is a wild, hold-my-beer kind of interdimensional celestial being, with a penchant for diving into a situation head first, asking questions only when the dust settles. While they are typically regarded in absolute terror by most people who even manage to lay eyes on their writhing, feathery body, most would agree that once they get to know the Seraphim, they aren’t as alarming to be around as one might think. Whether it be a divine gift or just years of fine-tuning their abilities, your Seraphim is excellent at reading emotions, which is the perfect skill set to have for someone who genuinely wishes happiness on others. Since your Seraphim can read the crowds around them, they can easily blend in with the environmental mentality, throwing up not only a carefully controlled form that looks, breathes, and feels like a human, but fully absorb and reflect human emotions as well. Every monster can throw on some human skin and look convincing, but your Seraphim’s abilities to emote like a person are exactly what disguises them from even the most skilled monster hunter (or so the hunters think, those guys are not as bright as they believe). Though capable of switching off human emotions like a snap, your Seraphim actually enjoys to experience them, which is much more than one can say about their kin. Surprisingly, while anyone with a heart might not enjoy the more bitter feelings, your Seraphim believes that even the worst negativity can somehow enrich joy and happiness, and flat out refuses to become an emotional shell even when things get difficult.

 

 

_Chucklevoodoos Queen-_

Hey! Well, here goes. I'm a 24yo female Sagittarius, bicurious but mostly goes after men. My hobbies include listening to music, watching anime, reading comics and playing RPG video games. Not sure if you want specifics on what monster traits we like, but just in case I love cocky, confident, charismatic bastards with hearts of gold. I love soft fur and lots of teeth, as I love to be cuddled and bitten. I love being romanced, but I don't mind getting a bit wild and dirty. I think that's all.

 

_Match:_

You have been matched with a Mothman! Your Mothman has been, until recently, a very by-the-books extradimensional creature who listened obediently to the Prime Intelligence without question. Well, some issues popped up, some interesting revelations brought to light, and just like a snap, your Mothman decides that he’s better off stepping away from that whole mess. Since he’s technically a wanted criminal, he tries to stay out of trouble for the most part, but can definitely be tempted into getting involved with quick little rescues that earned him the name of the Masked Avenger. Of course, he’s not actually wearing a mask and that’s just his face, but humans are a funny little bunch, so he humors them. While he doesn’t have a home within his world anymore, he has decided that your earth isn’t too terrible, since humans are, for the most part, pretty decent as far as species go. There’s just a lousy bunch trying to spoil the rest, so your Mothman thinks that hanging out and keeping that from happening is a worthy goal to have since his other career options have sizzled from existence. Other than chilling out on the tops of high rises to try and collect enough information to shut down the white-collar criminals, he enjoys chatting with the many people who wish to thank him for his service. Oh, and occasionally free flying to confuse the nearby military bases, though they’ve stopped going into that silly little frenzy when one of them figured out what was going on.

 

 

_jackal-of-hearts-_

Monster Match details! I am genderfluid and pan. Sagittarius that everyone insists is a Scorpio (and I kinda DO fit Scorpio more), INTP. Hobbies include writing/reading/drawing poorly/gaming and RP. As for love language..well.. I tend to be physical and enjoy feeding people.. Caring in a rough, kinda tsundere way..yanno? I call people I love doofus or idiot a lot..eheh..

 

_Match:_

__

You’ve been matched with a Gorgon! Your Gorgan is a serious and hardworking architect, extremely skilled with mathematics and the like. While she can shut herself away for hours at a time to concentrate on her work, your Gorgon can hold a conversation like no one else in her craft, she’s witty, smart, charismatic, the works. It’s as though whatever god saw fit to place her in the universe accidentally added too much charisma for her talent, as most of her colleagues tend to shy away from small talk, yet she can jump in head first. Puzzles are her thing, the need to solve whatever she comes across like a constant buzz in her head. Usually, your Gorgon’s methods to whatever she does are highly thought out and logical, and any kind of chaos added to her day will be met with some resistance. The main problem with your Gorgon is that, sometimes, when she’s deep into a project, she can forget about taking care of herself. Usually, it’s the eating, she can forgo an entire day’s worth of meals and just… not notice, not until someone says something, anyway. She’s gone a few days living off of energy drinks with a ridiculously high amount of sugar, definitely not something she would admit is healthy, but your Gorgon is often too engrossed in whatever she is doing to get up and make something, even if that thing is a simple bowl of chips. While she might not show appreciation with words, she is one to go behind the scenes to make sure everything works out for you in the end. Your Gorgon is also one to appreciate a good hug here and there in the act of bonding or intimacy.

 

 

 

Ivymemnoch-

_I’m very stubborn, shy when I first meet someone, but warm up quickly, extremely protective over family/friends and known by my friends for an extremely warped sense of humour._

 

_Match:_

 

You’ve been matched with a Shabti! The Shabti are servants for the deceased, usually made out of clay, wood, wax, and metal. Your Shabti, though, was sculpted for one of the richest and most prestigious pharaohs of the millenia, and thus was born from green topaz, the large stone imported from one of the pharaoh’s many allied nations. Tasked with the mission of retrieving a vital artifact from the world of the living, your Shabti realized that hey, it’s kind of nice up here, and maybe he doesn’t really want to go back down into the underworld. After all, his pharaoh has hundreds and hundreds of servants, does it really, truly matter if one goes missing? Especially since he’s met you, an eternity of servitude without sunlight doesn’t seem so grand anymore, no matter the fact he was the pharaoh’s favorite. While he might seem quiet and reserved, this is, after all, one of the first times it seems he can voice his opinion without worrying about any beheadings done to teach him a lesson. After getting through his tough and aloof exterior, you will find a literal and figurative heart of gold, one that just wants to be loved. It doesn’t matter how clever, how beautiful, or how capable of the impossible he is, your Shabti only sees himself as a walking rock with an artificial soul, though there is a part of him that desperately wants to be accepted. It was a long and difficult road to realize that people do actually care about him, but now he is fully comfortable with being around you. 

 

 

_sourtartsoul-_

Hello, I had bought you some ko-fi & was hoping for a monster match please :). I'm a 27 year old straight woman. My hobbies are trail walking, being at the beach, reading comics and horror books, window shopping/bookstore browsing, learning new things, & just overall relaxing. I'm loyal, reliable, independent, humorous, I prefer to plan tasks, and I can be cocky. I'm an INTJ. I prefer a monster who have some similar interests, is tall, honest, loyal, funny, respectful, warm, & can cuddle.

 

_Match-_

You have been matched with a vetehinen, a shapeshifting merfolk! Your vetehinen has light aquamarine skin with iridescent scales sparkling against his tail. His long fins shimmer with rainbow colors, almost like dragonfly wings, and they gently reflect the light like those glass prisms someone sells on the boardwalk of the beach you met at.  Your vetenhinen’s dark teal hair obscures his beautiful crystalline eyes when its not tied back in an intricate crown of seashells, coral, and twine. While he does, indeed, have a human form, he can barely stay with two legs for more than a week at a time, though he’s slowly becoming more and more accustomed to spending time with you on land. His human form retains much of his vetehinen splendor, his hair becoming more black than teal, his eyes dulling only slightly from their almost glowing brightness, his scaly skin turning to a light, tawny brown that just barely holds some of its greenish blue when the light hits him  _just so._

You met him on one of your beach walks, tangled in a plastic net. Perhaps approaching him rapidly with a knife wasn’t exactly the best way to get around cutting him free, but after a lot of gentle gestures and calm, reassuring words, you managed to get him still enough to cut away at the plastic without also slicing away at his skin. Before he fled back into the water, he turned to you, his brilliant eyes meeting yours in a single, long look of understanding, and then he was gone. But then he was back, the very next day, with a crown of shells and pearls, much like his own, in a gesture of thanks for saving his life. That meeting wasn’t the last, and it became a daily routine for you to wander from the main beach and into the back cove, sitting on one of the worn and smooth rocks as high tide slowly comes in, and with it, your vetehinen. 

At first, communication with him was a little bit difficult on account of how he can’t speak, but after a brutal week of crash course sign language training, he now has a way of talking to you without using his voice, and the conversations quickly grew to become more and more intimate as time went on. It seems that most of his people do have voices, actually, but that isn’t exactly what anyone would file as a  _good_   _thing_ , on account of what the rest of his kind tend to do with their gift. Being born with such an abnormality to a fundamental part of what it means to be a vetehinen meant ostracization, and so he was cast out of the pod and left to fend for himself the moment he was weaned. He tries to make up for the wrongs that his people have wrought, after all, it’s funny how narrowly he escaped becoming one of them. All he really had to do was beg to be their servant, their dog, and perhaps they would have allowed him to stay just for the sake of having something to laugh at. If he were raised by them, then most likely he would have ended up just like the rest, and he feels he must prove over and over again that he’s different. 

 

 

_Huffles-_

Hewwo, I'm a Leo, who enjoys thinking about writing and art. I love making concept designs. I'm more shy, but I do tend to over share when I'm comfortable around someone. I look for a person who can keep me grounded somewhat when anxiety gets the better of me. Someone who can make me laugh and make me feel comfortable but not drained to be around with. Male or female, though I tend to lean more towards male.

_Match-_

You have been matched with a Jötunn! While your Jötunn is much larger than you in stature, they love it when you cuddle up to them, especially in the dead of winter. Even though your Jötunn definitely sports the natural good looks of his people- the sharp, chiseled chin, and the dark, earthy eyes, they have the unusual trait of fiery red hair, much like a select few of the Asgardian gods whose children are known for inheriting that one key characteristic more times than not. Of course, that brings question to his parental heritage, as his mother never quite admitted who his father really is. Not that your Jötunn cares much, really, since obviously a man who never cared to even visit his child isn’t worth losing sleep over. But some of the others in his tribe do, in fact, care, and so your Jötunn has had his share of strife while growing up. Even though anyone might use the bullying as an excuse for becoming cruel themselves, your Jötunn could never hurt a fly, and is the very definition of ‘gentle giant.’ 

 

Your Jötunn is extremely clever, as he had to outsmart his peers to survive his childhood, and loves riddles, making them, solving them, either one is just as well to him. He tries using his gift to pass the time in those dark winter months. He taught himself how to etch and burn designs into the little and large wooden boxes his mother carves to make herself a living. The additions to his mother’s craft brings in more customers, looking not just for storage chests, but also for decorations to place in their homes. 

One day while running the shop, you wander in, half covered in snow, looking for a place to warm up in the guise of doing some gift shopping. He offers you, as he does with every customer, a free box of intricate art in exchange for the correct answer to his riddle. You guess correctly, though mainly entirely on accident, and that impresses your Jötunn into giving you a more expensive prize. You come back to the shop again, though you can’t for the life of you figure out the next riddle. For your troubles, though, you get a cup of delicious herbal tea, and an invitation to try again whenever you wish. You accept it, and return, again and again, sometimes managing to untangle the wordplay, sometimes completely baffled until he offers up a couple of hints to steer you in the correct direction. Soon, though, being with him doesn’t only entail a pop quiz on word play, but also soft, personal conversations that make your heart and the rest of your insides nice and warm. After a long while, it seems that your Jötunn is always looking out the window of the shop in the hopes that he will soon see your frame making its way up the street, getting excited whenever you walk through the large wooden door. He often has little carvings for you that he makes whenever business is slow, animals made from an impossibly few flicks of a wickedly sharp knife that you gifted to him on a whim.

 

_lovelylittlenova-_

Monster Match I’m 25-years-old 5’ 10” bi female, pixie cut (brown hair, hazel eyes w/glasses), always wearing jeans and t-shirts. (INFP-T/Cancer) Was bullied a lot until my late teens so Im quiet, shy, and anxious. I like video games, making gifts, and reading.

 

_Match-_

You have been matched with a Domovoy! The Domovoy are protective spirits of land or houses, and yours is deeply rooted around the ground you live on from a time long lost. Your Domovoy has just been chilling for the past couple of millennia as that one statue no one quite remembers who put it over there and why. They all warned you about poking around, though,saying something like it’s best left to rest. You ignored the advice, of course, and might have perhaps investigated the statue area a little too thoroughly, bringing your Domovoy to life from the stone he was trapped in. And, okay, you’ll admit it, you were a little more than startled when a relatively handsome statue seemingly melted away an outer shell of stone and stepped down from his pedestal. You might have screamed a little bit, even backpedaled into a thorny bush, the brambles tearing at your skin and clothes. Immediately, he offered you a hand to help pull you out of the greenery, brushing some leaves away from your shoulders, and apologized for startling you so. It’s an interesting start to a relationship, but it’s certainly not the worst you can think of.

After a mildly confusing introduction, though, some nosy neighbors begin to get up in your business, so you manage to get his naked and sculpted ass back into your kitchen, where you try to think of just where and how you are going to get him some clothes. And you aren’t even sure if you want to get him some clothes? He doesn’t seem at all put off by nudity, no, he was more baffled by the fact that you were wearing clothes than the other way round. If he doesn’t really mind being naked, or at least, doesn’t much care for the clothing, you don’t mind having to look at his tan, freckled body all day. You usually can’t manage to pull your gaze away from those gorgeous green eyes to look anywhere else, and, man, he is a great conversationalist. Not only does he really keep you on your toes, he has some very odd, very interesting stories from his time before he was encased in a statue of stone.

He hangs around. Sometimes he disappears for hours at a time, he’s not in your home, not around the block, almost as if he’s faded away from this reality. But then he returns, never gone for more than a day, sometimes looking a little worse for wear. Those are the times when he goes looking for evil, times he fights away the bad spirits who are entangled so fiercely into the land, they have no intention of leaving. Some of them only bug you in small ways, misplacing your cups, pulling things out of your reach, maybe even moving a towel when you go to shower. Annoying little instances that occasionally make you want to tear your own hair out. The others are more… sinister, taking hold of someone’s mind, manipulating them into doing things they wouldn’t under normal circumstances. They can’t be seen, at least, not by you or another average human, but he knows where they are, and what they are capable of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For information about monster matches, [go to my tumblr page.](https://cozycryptidcorner.tumblr.com/post/187673560024)

**Author's Note:**

> Information on getting a monster match can be found on [my tumblr page.](https://cozycryptidcorner.tumblr.com/post/183326240514/ko-fi-monster-matches-are-open)


End file.
